


Stood Up

by TheChatsMeow (yukisukinomoto)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marichat, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 19:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukisukinomoto/pseuds/TheChatsMeow
Summary: Chat finds Marinette all dressed up with nowhere to be.





	Stood Up

She looked beautiful.

That was his first thought when he glanced upon his classmate during his patrol. His second thought, as he drew close enough to see her expression, was to wonder at what had made her so very sad. She wasn't crying, but it looked like it wasn't far off. She was all dressed up, clothed in a lovely pink gown with her hair done up in an intricate bun. He had no doubt that it was a Marinette-original, she was certainly talented enough. He thought to jump down as he stared at her from atop the building he was perched upon. Perhaps he could cheer her up. After all, he was coming to the end of his patrol. Ladybug certainly wouldn't mind if he stopped to speak with her. And so he jumped down, landing softly behind her.

She was sat upon the railing of the Pont De Arts bridge, kicking her feet idly as she stared down at the water below her. "Good evening princess," he purred out. She didn't seem surprised by his sudden appearance. She didn't even turn to look at him. He frowned.

"Hi, Chat." She said instead.

He cleared his throat and hopped up onto the railing beside her, looking down at her kicking feet as he moved his in tandem. "You're all dressed up tonight. Big date?"

Step One: Insert foot directly into mouth.

Her shoulders hunched and started to shake and he realized that was the exact wrong thing to say. She managed to shake her head fiercely, her breath hitched as she tried to hold back tears. He felt his heart drop into his stomach."Uh. No." She finally managed to utter, quickly bringing up her hand to wipe at her eyes. It was her smudged mascara that clued him in to the fact he had never before seen her in makeup. Not that he knew of at least. It was a shame this was how he got to witness it. "I mean, I thought I... but I got..." She hiccuped and wiped at her eyes again. "Sorry. I'm being stupid."

"What? No!" he protested immediately. "You're not being stupid at all." Feeling a little awkward, he looped his arm around her shoulders. She didn't feel the awkwardness at all, apparently, and immediately leaned into his side, sniffling. "Who did this to you, princess?" He felt like he may need to visit some moron to tell them to get their priorities straight. They were damn lucky to have a girl like Marinette waiting for them. Hell, if it had been him he-- well, this wasn't about him. He ignored the warmth that attacked his cheeks. He had slowly started to register he was growing a healthy crush on his classmate. Yes, he loved his Lady, but... well, their duty was too important, and he had matured enough to know that they wouldn't be together. At least not any time soon. It was that thought that made him realize his feelings for his 'friend' weren't entirely friendly.

"Chat," she muttered in a warning tone, sniffling again before she pulled back enough to look up at him.

"I'm not going to do anything to him." _Probably. Maybe. No promises._

She huffed and rolled her eyes, but her lips quirked up in a simile of a smile, and he counted that as a small win. "I don't see the good it will do."

"Purrhaps it would help you to get it off your chest?" He prompted, nudging against her shoulder. She groaned and playfully pushed him away. Another small win that had him grinning. "Come on Princess. I'm here for you."

"Yeah, whether I want it or not," she teased with a real smile. But it didn't last and as it fell she turned her attention back to the river below. "It was my crush."

"Ahh, your mystery prince?" Chat nodded, frowning and turning his attention back to their kicking feet. _What an idiot that prince must be._ "You finally confessed?"

"Uh... no, actually. He asked me out. He texted me and uh..." She shook her head. "I was so stupid to think it was..." And the tears were starting again. Without speaking, he tugged her back into his side, turning so he could fully embrace her. She shook in his arms and he could feel the wet of her tears even through his magical suit. She took a moment to just cry, and he did his best to comfort her, remaining quiet and simply kissing the top of her head and gently rubbing circles into her back. Letting her know she wasn't alone. Once she managed to stop again, she sighed into his chest. "I mean... I knew, I mean I really knew it wasn't likely that he meant it as a date. He's always been super serious that we were just friends. But I didn't think he'd stand me up. He's so nice and... I'm sure he just got busy. He's always busy. But he didn't even text me." She swallowed hard, and Chat found himself truly wanting to put down the mantle of superhero for one night so that he could hunt down this so-called prince and beat the crap out of him.

"He should have done better." Chat muttered. "A princess like you deserves someone so much better."

Marinette huffed out a strained chuckle. "I don't know about that." She said softly. "But I do know that I need to get over it. Even if he never wants me as anything more than a friend, I couldn't stand to lose him being in my life."

Ah, well, Chat could certainly understand that sentiment. He felt it every day.

"I don't know if I would survive losing Adrien's friendship."

Cue: Record scratch.

_WHAT?!_

Marinette looked up at him in surprise and concerned when he started choking on his own spit and carefully patted his back. "Chat, are you all right?" She asked, bewildered at his sudden coughing fit.

"I," _cough _"I'm fine." he lied. He was definitely not fine. Nowhere NEAR fine. Because what she just said made it sound like _he_ was the moron who stood her up. Well crap, he was going to have to beat himself up. But that didn't make any sense. He didn't remember texting her or anything. He racked his brain but despite how hard he thought on it, there was absolutely no way he could have forgotten making a date with the girl he was crushing on. There was some terrible miscommunication happening or something. Or maybe this was a really bad dream. Yeah. Any minute now he'd be trapped in a cage with a dancing clown mocking him from the outside. He glanced around surreptitiously in hopes of spotting said deranged clown, but found nothing. "Uh. So you said he uh, he texted you?" He asked after clearing his throat one final time.

She nodded glancing away as she let out a big sigh. "Yes. He texted me yesterday, just after school."

He blinked. Just after school? He didn't even have his phone with him after school, he had fencing. No phones allowed. His immediate thought was that Plagg was a little asshole. But then, Plagg wouldn't do something like this, would he? No. He would tease Adrien, he would certainly prank him non-stop. But he would never involve another person. Well, not in any sort of malicious way. Probably. Well, at least not Marinette. He was absolutely in love with the cheese bread from her parents' bakery. That gave them an automatic pass from his bad behavior.

That only left someone who knew he was going to be busy. He grimaced. There were a couple of girls he thought may fit the profile. But for now, he needed to focus on Marinette. "Hey," He muttered quietly, putting his finger under her chin to force her to look him in the eye. He gulped. It would be really, _really _dumb to kiss her right now. He hurriedly pushed the thought from his head. No kisses right now. Maybe later. _ Oh is it later yet? - no, shut up brain! _Chat forced himself to focus, shaking his head a bit. "Look. Marinette. I'm sure it's a misunderstanding." He said, voice soft, quiet, as though he was attempting to approach a skittish baby deer. "You said he was nice." _She thinks I'm nice!_ "So I'm sure something came up? And if you find out that isn't true, you let me know and I'll kick his ass."

"Chaton!" she squealed, a laugh bubbling out of her as she shoved him none-too-lightly. He yelped and quickly threw out his arms in attempt to save his balance but it was for naught, because he tumble backwards onto the bridge with an 'oof'. "Oh, Chat! I'm so sorry!" She cried out, hopping off the railing to stoop beside him and help him back up. He groaned and rubbed at the back of his head with a wince.

"It's fine." he muttered. She snorted and poked his nose. "Though you're quite strong, Princess. Do you lift weights or something in your spare time?"

"Do giant bags of flour count as weights?" She asked with a secretive smile.

"Apparently." He drawled.

"Then yes. Every day."

"It shows. Meow-ch." She smiled and stepped up to him so they were chest to chest, her head tilted back so she could look him in the eye. His heart stuttered. Why was it a bad idea to kiss her right now, again?

"Chat." She uttered. Oh, right. Superhero identity. "Thank you. For cheering me up." She smiled. And then she lifted up on her tip-toes and pressed her lips to his cheek in the sweetest kiss he had ever received ever. And it wasn't even on the lips!

"R-right. Of course." He let out a chuckle. "Uh. Anyway. It's getting late, Princess. You should really get home. And who knows, maybe you'll get a call or a text from your Prince explaining what happened."

"Maybe." She shrugged, but smiled at him brightly. "Good night, Chat."

"Good night, princess." Chat smiled and bowed deeply to her before he vaulted off into the night.

He had a princess to call and a date to plan. 


End file.
